A star named Wendy
by amaekasu
Summary: This is the second part of my fanfic. Willy finally managed to win the love of the shy and elusive Wendy, but they still need to deal with some problems.    Meanwhile, a certain boy still dreams in knowing that amazing factory.
1. Proloque

Disclaimer: I do not own Willy Wonka (Johnny Depp version or otherwise), his amazing factory, or anything associated with them.

This story happens in 2005 and is loosely based on the film, although many parts have been changed.

Instead of Charles, the protagonist is Wendy, my OC.

I hope you enjoy and excuse my poor english. I'm from Brazil and do not speak English fluently. If you find something wrong, please correct me.

This is the second part of my fanfic. Willy finally managed to win the love of the shy and elusive Wendy, but they still need to deal with some problems.

Wendy'll adapt well to life in the factory, but still have many problems with her traumatic past.

She'll have to face her fears and learn to forgive those who wronged him. Meanwhile, Willy'll, little by little, knows her better and he'll have many fascinating surprises about her.

Meanwhile, a certain boy still dreams in knowing that amazing factory.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

It was still early, but had a lot of reporters outside the factory gate, everyone was curious and waiting for something new. The previous day, five competitors entered and only four left. Who was the fifth competitor? Nobody knew. The photos showed only one girl in a black coat with a hood.

Among the reporters and onlookers, a boy was especially interested in what happened in that factory. His mother didn't like to see her son coming out so early, but relief because of the circumstances.

-"We're in front of the big Willy Wonka's factory waiting for the announcement of the fifth winner."  
>-"Until now the name of the winner of Wonka contest has not yet been announced."<br>-"We're hoping that Willy Wonka pronounce the name of the winner of contest..."

Reporters couldn't stop talking and there were vans from all over the country covering that big scoop. The factory, on the other hand, remained silent and mysterious as ever.

He gave a sigh of sadness. It would have been so good to visit that factory! As much as he wanted, life wasn't very generous and he couldn't find a golden ticket.

By chance there would be another opportunity? Who knows? Until then, he thought it impossible Willy Wonka out of his long silence and accept invite some people to see his factory. It wasn't impossible for him to repeat the feat. The solution was to wait and have faith.

Part of the boy knew he had to go home. His mother would, soon, serving a meager breakfast and he needed this evening meal to wait until lunch. Certainly they had cabbage soup with cabbage for lunch, as happened in recent weeks. However, he really wanted to stay there because was afraid that at any moment Willy Wonka come out of that factory and announce the winner and he didn't wanted miss it for anything in the world.

His stomach began to complain for food to the point where he can no longer ignore his appeals. Although defeated, he ran home, but his thoughts were still in that wonderful factory.


	2. Dreams come true

Disclaimer: I do not own Willy Wonka (Johnny Depp version or otherwise), his amazing factory, or anything associated with them.

This story happens in 2005 and is loosely based on the film, although many parts have been changed.

Instead of Charles, the protagonist is Wendy, my OC.

I hope you enjoy and excuse my poor english. I'm from Brazil and do not speak English fluently. If you find something wrong, please correct me.

* * *

><p><strong>Dreams come true<strong>

-"What?" Willy woke with a start on hearing the alarm clock. He looked around, still very confused.

The bedroom was in darkness, silent as always. Everything there was as it always was and that day seemed like any other day.

-"A dream... was it all a dream? "he asked himself aloud remembering what had happened the previous day. "No... it wasn't a dream! Or was it?"

His mind was confused. He had dreamed so many times with her! He had dreams that seemed real and often upon waking, he fumbled the bed looking for her. Seeing that she wasn't there on his side, a depression mixed with a bit of despair overcame him. It needed to end.

-"Bah! Fuck off! I'll now talk to her!" he was tired of waiting. It was time for them to have a conversation where he wanted to talk about his feelings and ask her to live with him in the factory.

Willy was willing to offer her whatever she wanted, anything.

-"No wasting time! I'm going right now..." the sentence was cut in half when he saw, thrown carelessly over a chair, a black pants with red accents on the bar, along with a jacket and a hat with the same color and the same details.

Slowly, he took off his jacket and began to examine it. That was real? A sweet smell reached his nose and he eagerly sniffed the jacket. It was her smell! Oh, yes! He knew that smell anywhere!

The jacket slipped from his hands and he froze, staring off while his brain tried to process it all.

-"Holly Chocolatier who arts in Haven! That wasn't a dream! Everything happened for real! She's here!" his whole body trembled and he had to sit to avoid falling apart.

Until then he was sure that the day before had been only a dream. For him, the chances of it all happened really were almost nil. However, he just realize that everything really happened.

-"She's here! She's here!" he repeated several times, scarcely believing what was happening. Finally his dream came true. She was there with him. At any moment he could hug her and kiss her mouth when and how much he wanted! That thought filled him with excitement. Definitely, that day was not like any other.

* * *

><p>Wendy moved lazily in comfortable bed. "Hmmm... what a good smell...", she thought still wrapped in blankets, feeling a smell that seemed a mix of chocolate with various kinds of candies. Where this smell was coming from?<p>

She opened her eyes and startled. That definitely wasn't her bedroom. How she had gotten there? Sitting up in bed, she recalled, slowly, what had happened the previous day. The visit to the factory, the other contestants being eliminated one by one, the good time spent with Willy...

"Willy..." she thought suddenly, remembering what had happened the night before. A happy smile appeared on her lips. "Does he wake up?" She looked at the watch. It was 07:00, but she didn't want to continue sleeping, since was so used to waking up early every day. Moreover, her excitement and curiosity wouldn't let her sleep. It was her first day living in the factory.

The bedroom was illuminated by sunlight coming from outside and she saw that everything was much more beautiful in the light of day. Walking through the bedroom, she can see everything in more detail.

"Let me see..." by her calculations, only the bedroom had an area two times larger than all that small apartment. Maybe a little more. Not to mention the bathroom and closet, which seemed to be a little separate room.

The bathroom was huge, with a nice bath, closets full of towels, jars of bath salts, perfumes, creams, soaps, sponges and various other things.

The closet was also huge and she saw that had all sorts of clothes inside. Enough for her to wear a different outfit every day for several months! There were also shoes, lingerie's, some purses and various types of accessories like shawls, scarves and even a few hats.

In another compartment of the closet she saw a lot of boxes. By examining some, she saw that many jewels. Earrings, necklaces, bracelets, hair clips, brooches... she had never seen so many jewels together in one place. And it was all for her! It wasn't the material value of those things that moved her, but the care with which Willy had to prepare everything for her.

Those jewels were chosen by himself. She realized that by touching some pieces and feel the energy emanating from it. Each jewel was chosen with great care and love for him. The whole room was tidy and decorated with care and focus after a while, she could see him walking around the room and observing every detail so that everything was perfect for her.

Not to mention how much she was relieved to see that they would stay in separate bedrooms. There were times when she thought he wanted to have sex with her that night, but to her relief he seemed to understand that she still didn't feel ready for it.

She went again to the window to look outside. The day was clear and she can more easily see the main gate.

"I never imagined my life would change so much..." the day before, she looked at the factory from outside the gate. The next day, she was across the landscape, observing everything from the inside.

A slight knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts. She knew it was Willy and her heart began to beat faster. Quickly, she wore a silk robe that hung beside the bed and invited him to enter.

- "Come in!"


	3. New directions

Disclaimer: I do not own Willy Wonka (Johnny Depp version or otherwise), his amazing factory, or anything associated with them.

This story happens in 2005 and is loosely based on the film, although many parts have been changed.

Instead of Charles, the protagonist is Wendy, my OC.

I hope you enjoy and excuse my poor english. I'm from Brazil and do not speak English fluently. If you find something wrong, please correct me.

* * *

><p><strong>New<strong>** directions**

Willy soon came in with a huge smile on his face.

-"Good morning, you..." she stopped because he hugged her tightly and kissed her lips eagerly, as he sighed with pleasure and relief to be sure that everything was real.

She gasped in shock but soon melted into his arms, thinking that was a great way to say good morning.

-"Good morning, my love!" he said as soon as his lips parted slightly. "Did you sleep well?"  
>-"I never slept so well!"<br>-"Good. Soon the breakfast will be served and I took the day to stay with you. What do you think?"  
>-"I think it's amazing, but that won't disrupt your work?"<br>-"Of course not! Furthermore, you are number one priority in my life now." He hugged her again, delighting in her body close to him.

"You're mine, all mine!" he thought as he inhaled her good smell. "Nothing in this world will get you from me now."

A slight knock on the door caused them to return to reality.

-"Come in!"

The door opened and an Oompa-Loompa emerged pushing a stroller with a tray containing a large breakfast.

-"Ah, you've arrived at a good time!" said Willy satisfied, feeling his stomach rumbling.

The little man smiled, happy to please and left the room for them to take the breakfast at home.

Wendy glanced at the tray and saw that there was a lot of food. Omelet with ham and cheese, cereal with fruit, wafer with maple syrup, orange juice, some small and delicate breads, cookies, jam and peanut butter.

A pretty porcelain teapot with golden details contained strawberry tea and another contained milk. There was also hot and creamy chocolate, if she wanted. Willy hated coffee, but was willing to send his cook to prepare some if she wanted.

-"Wow," said astonished, "It's the breakfast or a meal?"

Willy laughed.

-"Well, a chocolatier needs a lot of energy to start the day, no? Let's eat!"

The breakfast was delicious and Wendy ate with appetite, for Willy's joy. He thought she ate like a bird, but saw that she had a bigger appetite than expected from a small and delicate girl like her.

-"What we gonna do today?" she asked while savoring the wafer.  
>-"Look, over time, I'll show you the rest of the factory. But today I just want to be with you."<p>

-"I also just want to be with you today. Listen, since I live here, I need to go to my apartment to get my things and also notify the owner that I'll no longer live there."

-"Get your things? No need. Here you'll have all the best quality. "  
>-"I know. Actually, what I want is maybe donate it to the orphanage or get rid of that can't be donated. I don't want to leave my things there, you know?<br>-"Right. Then we'll take it later."

She gave a satisfied smile but then his face clouded a little.

-"Any problems?" he soon realized his concern.  
>-"My job at the restaurant..."<br>-"What? " He startled. If it depended on him, she would never set foot in that dump again. "Look, you don't need to keep working. Here you'll have everything you need."

-"I know, but I need to work, Willy. I don't like living idly and don't want to live hanging on you like an old dead goose."

Despite the situation, he found the last phrase funny. It was strange to think that he had always used this term to refer to the weight of having a family... but for him she was no weight, quite the contrary.

-"You always finds a way to amaze me, no?"

-"Believe me, living with me is always a surprise. Are you ready for this?"  
>-"I was born ready, baby!" he said, smiling warmly. "We'll do the following: how long you do not take vacations?"<p>

-"Vacation? I never took a vacation before..."  
>-"Exactly! Maybe you should relax, rest of that miserable job and meet the factory. Try not to think about job now."<p>

She thought a little about and soon began to like the idea. Why not? She never had time to relax since leaving the laboratory. A few days of rest wouldn't hurt and so that she accepted his offer.

-"Good! You'll love know this factory. There is so much to see! Don't forget that this is the biggest chocolate factory in the world! "  
>-"I can't wait!"<p>

-"Me too, but first wanted to tell you something. Look, Starshine, you know I love you very much, right?"  
>-"Yes, I know."<p>

-"Therefore, I want to take care of you. I want to give you the best and I'll do everything for you to be happy. So, I want you to let me take care of you."  
>-"Take care of me?" she wondered.<br>-"Yes, my love. Taking care of you."  
>-"But I can take care of myself..."<p>

-"I know and not doubt. You are independent and I respect that, but there's nothing wrong with letting people who love us to take care of us. That doesn't mean weakness or dependency."

She was thoughtful for some time reflecting on what he said. Since leaving the lab, she had to learn to take care of herself since she didn't have anyone to help her. It was so weird to have someone taking care of her needs...

-"I agree with what you said. Don't think I'm doing little for your affection." She gave a long sigh, "This is the first time that anyone really cares to me. Nobody ever bothered to take care of my well-being before. I mean, I've lived my whole life having to obey the orders of others, but these people never gave me anything good in return, so I never had anyone who really cares to me. I think it will take some time until I get used to."

He listened in silence, asking himself what had happened to her in the past. It would have been so serious?

-"Just trust me. I don't know what they did to you in the past nor who those people are, but understand that I'm not like them and I just want your welfare."

-"I know that, otherwise would never have let you get close. That's what scares me. I never trusted anyone besides myself. During all these years, I learned to see people as enemies and not let anyone get close. However, I completely trust you."  
>-"Why does that scare you?"<p>

-"Because somehow, I'm putting myself entirely in your hands. Body and soul. I'm willing to open up to you, to tell my secrets and let you know my privacy. With that, I'm running a big risk, but I want to take that risk because I love you."

He felt a lump in throat. That was proof that she loved him so much he loved her. She gave herself to him, gave her heart, her trust and soon (he hoped), her body. There could be no greater proof of love than this. With those words, she has just declared that belonged to him as he belonged to her. Nothing more need be said.

- "Are you okay?" she asked, puzzled by his sudden silence.  
>-"Yes, I'm fine, my love. Very well! And I want you to know that I take good care of you and your heart. This is more than a promise. It is a swearing."<p>

He hugged her tightly, wrapping her in his arms. She was his life, his light ... his all and he was sure that nothing would change that.

* * *

><p>-"Look, you don't need to bother. I can do it by myself..."<br>-"No way. We are here to serve you." said the woman Oompa-Loompa while brushing her hair.

After breakfast, Willy pulled out of her room so she could bathe and get dressed while he did the same.

After a relaxing bath, the Oompa-Loompas were helping her to dress and get ready for that day.

-"Which would Lady like to use?" Oompa-Loompa Another showed some necklaces for her to choose.  
>-"I like that here."<p>

The Oompa-Loompas had been ordered to take care of her, which caused her surprise as she wasn't accustomed to receiving as much care.

Nevertheless, she was like to be pampered a little, for a change.

* * *

><p>- "How am I?" Willy said to his secretary while rearranged his chocolate-brown jacket.<br>- "You're gorgeous."

He smiled again looking at his reflection in the mirror. Upon exiting the bathroom, he had examined his body for a while and was pleased to see he was in good shape. He had a well done and athletic body. His abdomen had no fat, only muscles. Otherwise than anyone could imagine, Willy was no skinny or weak.

Occasionally he read various speculations on the internet and many of people portray him as a fat man, with over one hundred pounds and a big belly from eating candies all day. Nothing could be farther from reality than that.

For a long time he felt insecure about his appearance, but at no time she showed displeasure. Quite the contrary. He was very attentive to her every reaction and could see she really enjoyed his company, touch, kisses and caresses. And he liked it even more.

To his relief, he found no other white hair. Even if found, he was willing to dye the hair and do whatever to take good care of his appearance. He was unable to be at her height, but at least could be elegant and charming.

He also remembered when she told him she wants to work.

-"You know, Ysgrifennydd, earlier today she told me she wants to work and isn't intended to be provide by me. Isn't that strange? I mean, I always thought that women preferred to be provide by men instead of working..."

-"I think it's normal, sir. The Oompa-Loompa women work as hard as men and are very independent."

-"Yes, but most women I met were different. They always complained about having to work to pay their own bills and seemed eager to arrange a man to support them. It seems my Starshine is not so..."  
>-"Don't you like independent women?"<p>

-"On the contrary, Ysgrifennydd! I love it! To be honest, I hate submissive women, without initiative and depend on man for everything. So I was pleasantly surprised when she said she did not want to depend on me."

-"Good, but... will she continue working in that restaurant?"  
>-"No way! Work in that dump, surrounded by bastards sons of bitches? Only over my dead body!"<br>-"What do you want to do then?"

-" I still don't know. I suggested that she got a vacation. This will give me time to think of something. "  
>-"I see, sir, but this can't last forever."<br>-"I know. The problem is I don't know what she can do here. You take care of everything!"

The secretary smiled proudly. The Oompa-Loompas took care of everything in the factory, from cleaning up the production of chocolate. There were also advertisers, accountants, secretaries, managers and even a group dedicated to advocacy. His Lord was right. There wasn't much she could do there.

-"Well, we can invent something unimportant, no? "  
>-"Better not. She may be inexperienced and a little naive, but isn't stupid. If we do it, she'll realize and be very angry. No, Ysgrifennydd, it wont work. Must be something real."<p>

Willy began to walk backwards and forwards. He knew very well how smart she was and it would be a waste to give her little unimportant jobs.

Moreover, she was a very fragile and delicate to run a large and complex factory like that. It had to have a firm hand, a lot of energy and also be an authority figure before the Oompa-Loompas. They were willing to be gentle with her, but Willy knew they wouldn't be subordinated to a frail girl as she.

-"Some time ago she made for me the most delicious chocolate pies I've eaten in my entire life." He stated "Well, she can help me create new candies. Also, if she agrees, we can manufacture and sell her pies. So she'd have a job and stay here with me. Yes, we can work together! Why not?"

That idea seemed to be very good. Maybe that pie was just an accident, but there was the possibility she could had a talent for making candy. He would figure it out soon.

-"What a good idea! There's no problem if she try the recipes, give suggestions and even create her own ideas. "  
>-"You want to make the candies she creating?"<br>-"If it is good, yes!"

He was excited about his idea, which seemed perfect. Apparently, she liked to cook, so certainly would have lots of fun inventing new recipes. That way she wouldn't think to look for job elsewhere.

-"I'll talk to her about it later. For now, she'll only rest and meet the factory. No work or worry for her."  
>-"What about things from her apartment, sir?"<br>-"I had forgotten this detail... well, tomorrow we'll fix it. The sooner we resolve this issue, the better. "

Willy glanced once more at his image in the mirror and went to meet with her. They had a very sweet and nice day to go and he wanted to enjoy every moment.


	4. When night falls, I dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Willy Wonka (Johnny Depp version or otherwise), his amazing factory, or anything associated with them.

This story happens in 2005 and is loosely based on the film, although many parts have been changed.

Instead of Charles, the protagonist is Wendy, my OC.

I hope you enjoy and excuse my poor english. I'm from Brazil and do not speak English fluently. If you find something wrong, please correct me.

* * *

><p><strong>When <strong>**night falls****, I ****dream**

-"Good night, my love. Have good dreams!" he said before giving a long and passionate kiss.

After they parted, Wendy went into her room, still floating with happiness. That day was just wonderful.

After breakfast, Willy had to gather all the Oompa-Loompas for them meet the future Mrs. Wonka. She felt like a princess and also was glad to see that the Oompa-Loompas had accepted her.

During the rest of the day they were together, talking and getting to know each other. Although reluctant to talk about her past, Wendy tried to talk about her tastes, preferences, dreams... it was an incredible day and she saw that Willy was a very sweet, romantic and loving man, despite his always playful and carefree attitude. It was only a shell.

She changed clothes and decided to go to the window to admire the night. The sky was slightly overcast, but it didn't bother her. The stars were still there, although she couldn't see because of the clouds. The snow was falling outside, leaving the landscape white and cold.

It was so strange she doesn't to spend Sunday virtually locked in her apartment and concerned only with hurdle... Sunday was a day to clean her apartment, maybe buy something that was necessary, read a book and watch TV. There was nothing she could do because she was too afraid to leave home.

Here at the factory she wouldn't have to worry about cleaning and Willy had made clear that if depended on him, she wouldn't even pick up a broom. Here also had a large library and in Willy's bedroom there was a mini-movie theater where they could watch all the movies she wanted. It was practically impossible to get bored while she lived in the factory.

And it was very strange still be herself without the constant fear of being watched... she knew that the devices that detect her brain waves wouldn't be able to trace her. The factory was very large and well protected. There was a safe place where Gasper never thinks of looking for her.

She knew it would need to live almost a recluse, but it was a small price to pay in exchange for her tranquility and security. Besides, she had no friends, no family and no reason to leave the factory. So that doesn't make a difference for her. From that day forward, Willy and the Oompa-Loompas were her family.

Despite thinking so, she couldn't help but wonder if perhaps there was some relative of her somewhere. If only she could remember anything!

"What nonsense! Even if there is someone, I'm can't going to look for. I better not think about it."

Determined to forget the matter, she decided to lie down and enjoy that big and comfortable bed. There she had everything she needed. Willy's love and affection, protection, security and a fantastic factory to visit and explore. Life promised to be very sweet to her.

* * *

><p>-"Honey, shouldn't you be sleeping?"<br>-"Yes, mom, but I'm not sleepy..."

She sat on the edge of the bed and saw that he, once again, was contemplating that factory. It was heartbreaking to see how he had become depressed and sad because he has found no golden ticket!

-"You know, sometimes I think Grandpa George is right..."  
>-"About what?"<br>-"What that model will be closer to the factory that I can get."  
>-"Don't talk like that. You know your grandfather's kind of pessimistic. In this life, nothing is impossible."<br>-"Yeah?" he turned to her mother, her eyes shining.

Although she didn't want to give false hope to her son, she couldn't let him losing hope. Without hope, life had no meaning. While he could dream, the life worth it.

-"Well, I've heard many stories of miracles and people who have achieved the impossible. So I don't see why you would have no chance."

He was thoughtful for a while, reflecting on what his mother told him. Maybe he could still have a chance in the future.

-"I'm still thinking about the girl in the black coat."  
>-"Girl in a black coat?"<br>-"Yeah. Among children who found the coupons, I had a girl wearing a black coat with a hood."  
>-"How strange ... Who is she?"<p>

-"I do not know, I couldn't see her face. The strangest thing was that she was alone. I mean, all the other competitors took someone, but she didn't take anyone. Why?"  
>-"Look, I don't know. Maybe she didn't have anyone to go with her. "<br>-"Doesn't she have a family?"

-"Maybe not. Perhaps she was a lonely person. Who knows?"  
>-"A pity... sometimes I'm thinking she could have taken me..."<p>

-"Oh, dear! But she doesn't know you!"  
>-"I know, mom. It's just that sometimes I'm just wondering, you know."<p>

-"Try not to think about it. You're still very young, has a lifetime ahead. Who knows what tomorrow reservation? The world can take many turns and one day you may visit that factory. For now, you need to sleep."  
>-"Yes, mom."<p>

She gave a gentle kiss on the child's forehead and left him alone with his thoughts. Before snuggle under the blankets, he gave one last look at the factory, who remained silent and mysterious. What happened to that girl? He noted that five competitors entered, but only four left. The girl should have won the contest. What would be big win? Would she still be in factory? Does she would spend the night there?

He lay in bed with those questions in his mind and fell asleep without finding the answers. In his dreams, however, that factory was wide open for him.


	5. A new little friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Willy Wonka (Johnny Depp version or otherwise), his amazing factory, or anything associated with them.

This story happens in 2005 and is loosely based on the film, although many parts have been changed.

Instead of Charles, the protagonist is Wendy, my OC.

I hope you enjoy and excuse my poor english. I'm from Brazil and do not speak English fluently. If you find something wrong, please correct me.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>** new little****friend**

The boy walked quietly through the city square, happy one more day of work. His father was still unemployed, despite all his efforts in seeking a new job. So the money he earned shining shoes was guaranteeing at least something to add to cabbage soup every day. Not much, but he still felt useful in helping your family.

He worked in front of Greystone cafe where he had two chairs where he could serve clients. And he always had customers every day. At least work helped him forget a little sadness of not being able to visit the factory.

After all, this seemed to be a day like any other.

* * *

><p>-"Wow! I don't know how you could live here!" Willy said still impressed with the size of her old apartment.<br>-"Not so bad when you used to. At least the neighborhood is quiet."

They were there to collect Wendy's belongings and also says to the owner of the apartment she was moving

Wendy didn't have much, so they finished it in no time. Willy had taken some boxes so she could keep her things and later donate it to the orphanage of the city. The clothes were simple but were in good condition and could serve to another girl.

After saying goodbye to owner of apartment, they took the boxes to the car that Willy had left parked near the entrance of the building.

-"Now I have to go to the restaurant so I can tell Mr. Boomer that I wont work there anymore."  
>-"Humpt! I don't know why you want give some satisfaction to that disgusting pig!" he said wrinkling his nose, making her giggle.<br>-"It's a matter of decency, Willy. I can't disappear without reason or people'll be suspicious."  
>-"Well, one day we'll announce the winner, no?"<br>-"Yes, but when I'm ready. Let's not rush things."

They stopped at some distance from the restaurant because Wendy didn't want to draw attention of anyone coming out of a luxury car like that.

-"Are you sure you don't want me to stop there at the entrance?"  
>-"Yes. Those gossips'll ask many questions and I'm not the patience to answer any of them. I'll see you soon, okay?" she gave him a quick kiss and got off the car.<p>

He stood there, smiling. She really had a strong personality. Anyone would think she was a fragile, delicate and defenseless girl, but that wasn't true. She was much stronger than seemed and he loved to see how she was decided and only did what she wanted to do.

While waiting she comes back, he looked around and saw a boy shining shoes in front of Greystone coffee. There were two seats and one was empty.

-"Poor boy, working in this weather! Well, I think a grease on the shoes wont hurt anyone!" making this decision, he took his cane and headed toward the boy.

While waiting his turn to be served, he picked up a newspaper and was reading the news absently. The cover story talked about the mysterious winner of Wonka Contest. Nobody knew who was the lucky one who found the last golden ticket and everyone wanted to know who had won the grand prize.

Willy knew that one day he would need to announce the winner. However, he had agreed to give Wendy time to prepare herself. Why is she so afraid? From what she was hiding? He wanted to find out.

-"Good morning, sir." The boy nodded politely as he began to shine his shoes.  
>-"Good morning, little boy. Wow, did you saw how much noise they're doing because of the fifth winner?" he wanted to talk with the boy, as he perhaps could tell him any news of what was happening outside the walls of the factory.<p>

-"Ah, yes! Many reporters have camped near the main gate of the factory. Some even spend the night there!"  
>-"Really?"<br>-"Yeah, and many people are coming from afar just to see if Willy Wonka'll appear with the fifth winner."

Willy was impressed with the curiosity that people showed. How would they react when they met Wendy? Certainly it would rain marriage proposals for her and that thought annoyed him a little.

-"And you? Did you tried to find a golden ticket?" He asked trying removing his irritation.  
>-"Er ... yes, but I couldn't buy a lot of bars. I wish I could have visited the factory and meet Willy Wonka..."<p>

He couldn't help but felt sorry for the boy, because he care that there was no ticket in that state and it took all the boy's chances of finding one.

-"Well... everybody wants to meet Willy Wonka, right?"  
>-"My grandfather worked for him in the past."<br>-"No kidding!" he exclaimed, "Are you serious? Who's your grandfather?"

As the boy talked about his grandfather and the stories he told him, Willy was remembering slowly. From what he remembered, that was the only employee of his factory old enough to be a grandfather. He was a good employee. Serious, hard worker... and yet he fired him along with everyone else, without the slightest consideration.

For the first time he realized that because of some despicable rats, he had harmed many innocent people. That never bothered him before, but then his conscience began to hurt.

When the boy finished his service, Willy gave him a big tip.

-"It is for the pleasant conversation we had."  
>-"Wow! Thank you!"<br>-"You're welcome. By the way, what's your name?"  
>-"It's Charles. And yours?"<br>-"You can call me Will. Well, Charles, see you latter!"

After saying goodbye to a boy, he was waiting for Wendy, but that conversation didn't get off his head.


End file.
